1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a display method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, for an image forming apparatus which carries out image forming operation by using a plurality of components, the replacement operation of replaceable components among the plurality of components is mainly carried out by a maintenance worker (also called as a customer engineer or a serviceman). As for components which can be replaced relatively easy and safe, there are cases where the replacement operation is to be carried out by a user who uses the image forming apparatus. The components which are replaceable by a user (ORU-M: Operator Replaceable Unit-Management) are being widely used. By using the ORU-M, down time of the apparatus and service costs can be reduced because the components can be replaced by a user.
However, the components which are replaceable by a user are limited and the replacement unit (in terms of each unit/in terms of each component) is defined for each model of image forming apparatuses. Therefore, increase/decrease in the number of replaceable components and the replacement unit thereof cannot be changed according to the usage mode of a user and the places where the image forming apparatus is to be used (country, district). Thus, there is a problem that the services suited for each user cannot be provided.
In view of the above problem, JP 2009-69638 discloses an image forming apparatus including a setting unit which sets the replacement operation method (periodical replacement/replacement at the time of breakdown) whether the component is to be replaced when the component breaks down or is to be replaced periodically for each of the plurality of the replaceable components and which sets the replacing person of each replaceable component, and an information register unit which registers the setting information set by the setting unit.
However, in JP 2009-69638, although the replaceable components which reached their replacement timings can be notified to their replacing persons, the replacement timings of the components which are not replaceable (not-replaceable components) are not notified. Therefore, the not-replaceable components are continued to be used even when their replacement timings are passed. As a consequence, the not-replaceable components are to be replaced when problems such as break down and failure in the not-replaceable components, break down in other components due to the deterioration in the not-replaceable components, deterioration in image quality and the like occur.
Further, the components which are replaceable by a user are often a part of a unit which is constituted by including a plurality of components. Therefore, generally, the components which are replaceable by a user who does not have specialized skills for component replacement operation are to be replaced in terms of each unit in which each of the components is included.
On the other hand, the components which are replaceable by a serviceman who has the specialized skills for component replacement operation are replaced in terms of each component.
In such way, the replacement unit of component is different according to the replacing person (user/serviceman) of each component. Therefore, when notification of information of each component is carried out uniformly, there is a problem that it is difficult for the replacing person to recognize the component which needs to be replaced.